


Slow Dancing

by tsundere_doormat



Series: Haikyuu Boys One-Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Female Hinata Shouyou/Female Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Genderbending, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wow thats rare, i love you i think you mean shut up dumbass, tsundere alerttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundere_doormat/pseuds/tsundere_doormat
Summary: just two dorks dancing and stuffit's super slow but its cute
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Boys One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883356
Kudos: 21





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short

“Idiot,” Kageyama smirked looking down at the other girl.  
Earlier in the night in her heels, Hinata was finally at an equal height as Kageyama, but after it was only the two of them Hinata’s heels were discarded off to the side, along with Kageyama’s tie.  
The music from the house was drifting out to the backyard where the two were supposed to be cleaning up plates and cups from their party. It wasn’t long though before the two found themselves in each other’s arms swaying slowly. Hinata looked up into Kageyama’s eyes and smiled.  
“Hey, Kageyama this-”  
“Shut up dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled.  
Hinata smiled and she rested her head in the crook of Kageyama’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. Kageyama smelled slightly of wine and Hinata chuckled a bit.  
“What are you laughing at idiot?”  
“My mom got you to drink with her didn’t she?” Hinata laughed.  
“Yeah,” Kageyama huffed, “I hate wine, but I didn’t wanna seem rude or whatever.”  
Hinata nodded and smiled up at Kageyama wrapping her arms back around Kageyama’s neck. It was quiet for a while longer before Hinata felt Kageyama pull away a bit. She looked up and was met with a smile.  
“What?” Hinata giggled.  
“I- um, it’s nothing, you’re just dumb,” she mumbled going red and looking over at the table.  
Hinata laughed but before she could respond Kageyama was pushing her hand back into her shoulder. Hinata only grinned more against her shoulder and Kageyama must’ve felt it because she mumbled a stiff, “Dumbass.”  
“Yeah, I love you two Kageyama,” Hinata smiled. It was followed by a soft humph and Kageyama tugging her closer, the two continuing to sway to the music long after it stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> see told ya it was really short


End file.
